


Illusion

by honey_wine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, StartUp (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Stephen Strange
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wine/pseuds/honey_wine
Summary: 烁灭那五年里，斯特兰奇到底经历了什么。
Relationships: Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Phil Rask/Stephen Stephen
Kudos: 3





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> 法师和一个FBI探员还有一个CIA探员玩3P, 别看

——这是谁的梦？

从跌入无尽虚空的第891天之后，斯特兰奇就放弃了计算时间流逝，失去时间宝石的至尊法师连在维度中确认自身坐标都无法做到，他的意识漂流于无垠的时空夹缝，无生无死，无穷无尽，绵延的静默早已逼疯他的五感。最开始他还能听见自泰坦星失散战友们的只言片语，渐渐地虚空将他们冲散，这个维度成为囚禁至尊法师一个人的牢笼。他的视野里通常是灰白一片，但敌人也偶尔给他一个恍若虚空边界的具象，就像个光怪陆离却永远走不出去的镜廊，那是特地为他而构筑的梦境迷宫。  
这又是某个人的梦。  
无限宝石消弭肉体干脆利落，但乐于缓慢而恶意的折磨他的灵魂。在他以为已经习惯了漫长的虚无之后，把他随意扔进一个希望和失望交错的梦里又拉出来，如同被猫折磨的白鼠。他已经无数次梦到那场改变他人生的车祸，一遍遍被迫重温那些疼痛和恐惧，又或者回忆起与多玛姆对战时的死法，利刃穿身，火烧水淹，这梦境加诸他疼痛的本事已经登峰造极。而这一次，眼前是一间陌生的房间，他闻到空气中独属于热带海滨潮湿的咸味，空调的蜂鸣声响衬托得这个梦境恍若现实，房间正中央大床上睡着一个银发的男人，光裸的上半身在浅浅呼吸之下轻微起伏，俨然是他思念若狂的恋人。斯特兰奇的心并无一丝一毫的欢欣或喜悦，深沉连绵的绝望像海浪一样击打在他身上。  
不，不要让他想起埃弗雷特。

菲尔·拉斯克保持被操过的姿势躺在床上。他没有睡着，重新响起的脚步声让他心头一紧，他不知道那些俄国佬是不是又折了回来，预备开始今天晚上的第二轮狂欢。对于菲尔·拉斯克来说，他不介意一晚上被不认识的男人按在床上操上多少遍，毕竟在熬过最开始的疼痛羞辱之后他多少也能得到些许快感，那些被粗暴使用和被陌生男人填满身体所激起的本能失控，可以让他忘掉他是怎么从一位前途大好的FBI探员堕落成俄罗斯黑帮公用的婊子。可现在他着实已经被刚才那一轮的侵犯折磨得浑身像是要散架，甚至懒得回头看陌生的不速之客一眼。他把被单抓在手里，盘算着一个讨好的口活有没有可能让对方放过他。  
他感受到的一只冰凉的手。  
触碰的力道很轻，就像是担心把他弄醒，在滑腻的肌肤上来回摩挲，轻柔得像一个真正的恋人。菲尔因为这反常的举动忘了拒绝，只感觉浑身毛孔打开般的不安，他习惯的是连润滑也懒得用的粗暴插入，那些性欲粗暴得犹如野兽的男人从来只把他当成一个被操上两下就会摇着屁股祈求更多的廉价娼妓，连他自己也差不多觉得他就活该被这样作践。强撑着转过身，昏暗的走廊夜灯让他只能看他对方灰白的鬓角和一双蓝灰色的狭长眼睛，这人绝对不是黑帮成员，“……你是谁？”  
声音被堵住了，那人吻上他的时候手臂有了蛮横的力道，分开唇瓣长驱直入，好像是长久迷失在沙漠中的旅人找到一汪清泉。他不轻不重的运用着唇上力道逼迫菲尔跟上节奏，逗弄他的舌头交缠舔弄品尝嘴里的津液，两手捧起他的脸颊，坚定的加深这个吻的深度和持续时间，菲尔恍惚觉得他在说话。  
——埃弗雷特，我好想你。  
一个热吻结束之后是更多的热吻，稍微不同的是对方两手滑上他的侧腰，顺着腰肌的曲线爬上脊背，有着粗糙伤疤的手掌在光滑的皮肉上引发痛痒交错的触感。菲尔什么也没穿，他刚刚才被四个还是五个男人玩过，过度的性爱会让身体变得麻木难以取悦，但那些吻不会。他感受到修手指长驱直下，顺着还湿淋淋的股缝探索他取悦男人的所在。啊，这个人也会操他，那他是谁也许就无关紧要。虽然这样打定主意，但对方终于放开他之后，他看着那张俊朗的面孔还是忍不住开口。  
“你，你叫什么名字？”  
两人拉开一个短暂的距离，斯特兰奇怔怔看着这个恋人的化身，他不认识他，当然了，他是假的，这些梦境里从来没有真的。他还有些许的理智保留了思考能力：这不是他的埃弗雷特，他的身材锻炼得更加精瘦，说话的语气也不尽相似，他那与埃弗雷特相似的眉眼更多是埃弗雷特不会显露的桀骜放荡。可昏昏沉沉的斯特兰奇不想管那么多，他被放逐在永无止境的虚空中神形消散，哪怕只是一个虚假的幻象他都想紧抓不放，一个陌生的体温也好，一个温热的呼吸和拥抱也好，在这场梦境被打破之前他只想要尽可能享受其中，因为这能让他更容易忘掉他这辈子再也见不到埃弗雷特这件事。  
于是他一言不发，再次抱住菲尔的时候就不再亲他，手指分开饱满的臀瓣径直插进去。菲尔长久在黑帮的调教之下，只被弄了两下就起了反应。阴茎微微翘起，后穴不自觉蠕动让本就快满溢而出的精液流了出来，斯特兰奇并不介意这些其他男人留下的天然润滑，他着迷于被这略显粗暴的动作激起的肌肤颤动，肉穴随着进出的动作发出啪啪的声响，为甬道里的热度和自发的吸吮而心情愉悦。动作稍微加快，看到对方只被自己两根手指就刺激得挺起前胸。菲尔伺候男人的本事超出预期，两手熟练的搂住他的脖子，把挺翘的乳尖送到嘴边。乳头因为过多的使用散发出色情的熟粉色，如果埃弗雷特被他吸上一整晚，也会因为充血肿胀而这样微微肿起来，那时斯特兰奇就会连衣服也不让他穿上的整天把他锁在自己的镜像空间里。他迫不及待的咬上恍若女人的胸部，拉扯着把乳头拉扯到近乎变形，扯住再放开，看那弹性绝佳的皮肉被弹出山峦起伏般错觉。他听到对方发出低哼的鼻音，身体缠住他就像暴风雨中藤蔓攀紧大树，他也用力抓紧对方。  
操他。他想他的埃弗雷特想得快疯了。  
斯特兰奇把他面朝下按进床垫，他这才真正看清那白皙后背上遍布的齿痕和掐印，手腕上还残留着被绳索勒进皮肉的痕迹，这个埃弗雷特似乎非常善于忍受疼痛。菲尔难捱的扭动着腰，早已张开的后穴仿佛一个幽深的黑洞自顾自收缩，就像个有生命的活物。先前流出股间的精液已经半干凝固，斯特兰奇自己的东西也硬的发胀，似乎也没有必要做更多的润滑，他全部进去之后身下的人发出一声被满足的呻吟，这形状和硬度让彼此都非常满意，菲尔开始自己前后挪动着享受斯特兰奇。他早已被调教得食髓知味，知道怎样收紧被操得松软的后穴去取悦男人。他想要取悦这个人，想象他冷漠的脸庞被自己滚烫的身体包裹得逐渐失控，然后更加粗暴的横冲直撞。斯特兰奇两手紧抓住菲尔丰腴的臀部，大手在嫩肉上勒住深深的凹陷，重新由自己掌握节奏。刚开始的抽插没有章法，等菲尔被彻底操开之后，他维持一个不深不浅的力度和节奏，让对方在快感的边缘浮沉却没有办法高潮。这个埃弗雷特高高低低的叫着听不清楚的言语，也许是在喊某个男人的名字，空气中似乎也有着浓得要滴出来的情欲味道，让他想起和恋人共度的甜蜜岁月。在失去了之后回忆中每一个细节都变得明晰起来，这个梦也交错在回忆和虚幻之间飘摇摆荡，即使全然占有着这个虚假的幻相，他还是无可抑制的想念那个只属于他的恋人，想念那个惯于保持疏远的探员在他的手掌之下由平时的矜持内敛绽放成只属于他的玫瑰花。斯特兰奇加快侵犯的速度，身下的人逃离的意图变得激烈起来，温热潮湿的身体扭动着寻找快感的出口，当粗重的肉刃擦过前列腺时，菲尔大叫着被干得射了出来。持久的高潮绞紧后穴，他拉住他一边大腿把菲尔翻成了侧躺的姿势，阴茎的短暂拔出带出白色的肠液和精液，依旧坚硬的肉棒甚至在滚圆的屁股那弹了两下，再次插进去的时候，满意的看到这个埃弗雷特抖得像风中的落叶。这一次他不再保留力道，大开大合的全然进入再抽出，就像预备操坏他似的发着狠劲享受其中。  
他出不去，逃不去这场噩梦或者美梦，无论是什么，都让他沉迷深陷。  
梦境开始扭曲，快感和如潮水升腾，他压在菲尔身上，把他的一侧大腿压向紧贴身体平行，感受滚烫的精液射到肉穴深处时对方的诱人的哀鸣和颤栗。这次的梦显得格外绵长，为什么他还不能醒过来？斯特兰奇在射精后的余韵里失魂落魄，他不知道四周的景象是什么时候变了模样，却恍惚听到一个熟悉的声音。  
“……史蒂芬？”  
这声音让他几乎要心脏骤停，他甚至不需要回头也能知道那是谁。他的埃弗雷特穿着一件黑色丝绸的睡袍从浴室间走出来，总是梳得一丝不苟的银色背头现在柔顺的垂下，还散发着沐浴后的热气。他似乎是被这眼前的景象弄得不知所措，怎么也无法想象为什么几年前消失不见的斯特兰奇会突然出现在自己的卧室，身下还压着一个和他长得像极了的陌生人。斯特兰奇有短暂的恍惚，无意识的移动就让还被他插着的菲尔难捱的叫了一声，呻吟提醒埃弗对方到底在干什么，他涨红了脸下意识就要转身，但斯特兰奇冲了过去，一把扯住他就按进怀里。  
他的埃弗此时此刻就像是活生生的一样被抓在手心，他身上的味道斯特兰奇永远也不会弄错。如果这是梦，为什么又会如此真实？真实得就像他终于逃脱出那无穷无尽的虚空地狱。他以为他永远不会放开他的埃弗，可离别的痛苦和绝望是比重逢更刻骨铭心的感受，他有着无尽的时间去体会那痛苦。  
——别让我醒，求你了，斯特兰奇几乎要对着这恶意的梦境跪倒于地。别让我醒过来。  
埃弗雷特被斯特兰奇温柔的亲着，从绯色的薄唇到苍白的侧脸全不放过，眉间向下是已经湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛，他也紧紧的回抱着斯特兰奇，像是害怕一松手他就会再次消失不见。开口的时候渐渐的带出哭腔。  
“我想你……我好想你……”  
斯特兰奇温柔的吻走他的眼泪，一遍一遍的安慰他，“没事的，我回来了，我再也不会离开了。”  
一边的菲尔从床上爬起来，他只需要一眼就能搞清楚状况，这奇异的夜晚开始变得愈发诡异，又因此让人生出隐隐的疯狂。他眼见着这两人旁若无人的开始接吻，斯特兰奇虔诚专心的吻着那个和自己如此相似的面孔，恍惚间让他有了自己也在被吻的错觉，等回过神来的时候，他们三个人都已经横陈在床上。埃弗被夹在斯特兰奇和菲尔之间，丝绸的睡袍从肩膀上拉下滑落到腰间，他迷迷糊糊，感觉自己一会儿在跟斯特兰奇亲吻，一会儿在跟这个陌生的自己亲吻，身上纵横交错的是过多的手指挑弄，从他久未被人碰过的隐秘之地到过分敏感的前胸，三个人的性爱有过多的玩法让他应接不暇。他感觉自己被摆弄成一个两腿打开的姿势，斯特兰奇的修长手指正沿着股缝戏弄之前被他进入过无数次的隐秘小穴。他上半身伏在床上，正好落在菲尔面前。菲尔正和斯特兰奇吻得难解难分，埃弗雷特看到他两腿之间也是水淋淋一片，被撞得发红的臀瓣昭示着先前的激烈对待，这是刚才被斯特兰奇插进去的地方。嫣红的肉壁因为过多的操弄翻出一小块，伴随着穴口一张一合。  
埃弗雷特又羞又气，他赌气似的用手指插进那儿又抽出，刚刚斯特兰奇射进去的东西就汩汩的流了出来，简直要让人血冲头顶，埃弗雷特不愿承认这景象也让他自己浑身酥软难耐，他多么的想让斯特兰奇也立即这样操进自己身体里面，腰肢不自觉的开始扭动。斯特兰奇早就再次硬了，梦境里的不应期被无限缩短。他抓住埃弗雷特的腰，就着背对的姿势迫不及待的进入。  
埃弗雷特远不像菲尔那样适应被遽然插入，紧致的穴口被粗大的龟头撑开箍成一个满圆，疼得他下意识并拢双腿收紧下腹，不让斯特兰奇一下就操得太深。斯特兰奇铁腕般的手臂固定住他的腰，两手只管把埃弗雷特大腿拉得更开，享受他的恋人在这粗暴的对待下细碎的挣扎和哭泣。他从来都喜欢把埃弗雷特弄哭，因为只要找对了角度和地方之后，埃弗雷特不出一分钟就会被干出水来，小穴湿滑火热，比那张溢出甜腻呻吟的小嘴还会讨好，吸着他的肉棒不让斯特兰奇抽出太多，是天生就该被操穿的小荡妇。这个梦比以往的梦都来得激烈绵长，他不介意让埃弗雷特也感受一下自己有多么想念他。但紧张让进入变得非常困难，他耐心的安慰着恋人，伸手想要去抚弄前段试图逼迫他敞开身体，但一条湿滑的舌头碰触上指尖让他停止了动作。  
菲尔不知道什么时候已经蹲下，跪在埃弗雷特张开的两腿之间，正在用舌头舔弄他和斯特兰奇相连的地方。粗大的肉棒已经进去了一半，但尚留在外面的部分也足够菲尔发挥了，他一寸一寸的描绘那些狰狞的血管勃起，时不时含住两侧的囊袋吞下又吐出来，舔到埃弗雷特被进入的地方之时，相连的两人都发出难以自持的呻吟。斯特兰奇被这双重的侍候爽得欲仙欲死，前端被埃弗雷特紧致湿热的小穴夹住，后面又在菲尔湿滑灵巧的舌头下更加坚硬，他纵容似的放慢了抽插的速度，菲尔心领神会，跟上他的节奏一起操弄对方的恋人。  
埃弗雷特两手插进菲尔银灰色的头发里，快感如海水没顶，几乎要逼疯一向矜持内敛的探员。斯特兰奇如果只浅浅抽送不抽出太多，菲尔就会在他被撑得紧绷的穴口那来回打转，不时伸进被充分撑开的小穴里，或轻咬上那被剧烈的抽插翻带着的淡红色肠壁，引得埃弗雷特惊叫的收紧后穴。如果斯特兰奇重重的插进来，菲尔就顺着被击打得啪啪作响的囊袋蜿蜒至上，含住那只小巧的阴茎，不浅不深的给他口交。埃弗雷特被这前后的夹击逼得抽抽搭搭的哭了起来，刚开始是求饶似的不要，渐渐的变成不知廉耻的扭腰和浪叫，两腿之间被舔的湿滑一片，伴随的撞击发出皮肉碰撞的响亮声响，似乎无论是谁在操他都已经无关紧要。他悄无声息的射了一次。  
菲尔从埃弗雷特腿间爬起来，半跪着缠上埃弗雷特和他接吻，埃弗早就被干得意识涣散，他已经不记得现在亲他的人是刚才还在和恋人偷欢的陌生人，乖乖的伸出舌头纠缠亲吻。两张相似的脸庞并不完全贴近，舌头伸到嘴唇之外隔空挑逗对方，带出粘黏的口水顺着嘴角流下，拉出银丝般的长长丝线。埃弗雷特甚至开始无师自通用挺立的乳尖磨蹭着菲尔的寻找刺激，从肩头到后背泛出绯色的快感证明，逗弄得菲尔也呻吟不断。这景象让斯特兰奇简直想要变出更多的自己来把这两个埃弗雷特都按在身下狠狠侵犯，但是梦境中的至尊法师已经没有了魔法，他只能更加发狠的撞击着埃弗雷特挺翘的臀肉，像是把他撞进第三者的怀里，然后抓过菲尔的胳膊把他扯过来，品尝他嘴里属于埃弗雷特的蜜汁。夹杂着精液和肠液的浓重气味，却有如流淌着奶和蜜的迦南地。菲尔被撩拨得身体酥麻，手搭上斯特兰奇的胳膊求他更多的抚慰自己，于是斯特兰奇干脆分出一只手把他揽过来，手指从还残留着他精液的小穴里长驱直入，一次性插进四根也毫不费力，手指微微拢开，修长的指节在他浅浅的敏感点上持续按压，菲尔被刺激得就像下一秒就能高潮。挺立的粉色阴茎来回晃动，甚至打在埃弗雷特被干得快跪立不稳的大腿上。两个人同时承受侵犯，呻吟声此起彼伏，菲尔的声音是低沉压抑的鼻音，而埃弗则更多是甜蜜腻人的浪叫。他就这样同时操着这两个宛如双胞胎的恋人。  
埃弗雷特下面那张贪吃的小嘴吞吃着斯特兰奇的肉棒，却也不甘心斯特兰奇的亲吻被菲尔独占，于是把头侧向一边，凑过来加入他们之间的唇齿游戏，三只嘴唇间或碰撞在一起，两个灵巧的舌头竞争般的抢夺斯特兰奇的宠爱，房间被嗯嗯呐呐的闷哼和抽插的水声充盈，在斯特兰奇不知疲倦的上百下撞击之后，埃弗雷特再次被干得射了出来，他呜咽的扑进菲尔的怀里，浓稠白浊的精液把对方的前胸弄得一塌糊涂。但是斯特兰奇还没有要射的迹象。他享受着熟悉的埃弗雷特式高潮后的炙热吸吮，继续把埃弗雷特压到床上操干，一边抓过菲尔去吸他已经肿的不像话的乳头，他觉得他可以就这样干这两个人干到世界末日。  
但过了一会斯特兰奇改了主意，他把埃弗雷特从床上扶了起来，又拉住菲尔面对着他，张开两腿大喇喇的展示着被淫水浸得湿透的粗大阴茎，对着两张近乎相似的面孔开口，“帮我舔出来。”  
这房间里的情欲浓都似乎可以拧出汁来，埃弗雷特和菲尔乖得不可思议，像两只开餐的小狗爬过来，趴到他两腿之间，埃弗的舌头舔上顶端的洞眼，菲尔则顺着柱身上下侍弄，把刚刚从埃弗身体里带出的淫液一点点舔食进嘴里。空间并不够他们充分讨好阴茎所有的部分，两个人分工协作，灵巧的舌头几乎要将斯特兰奇吃干抹净，他看着两张圆脸紧紧挨着轮流吞吃粗大的阴茎，如果被顶到嗓子深处时蹙眉吐出来，另一张小嘴就立即接替工作。毫不间断的口交逼出身体最深的激荡，舌头和深喉是和小穴截然不同的感受，斯特兰奇紧抓了那两个伏在他腿间的银色脑袋，他要到了，这一次的射精比起先前的任何一次都必将要更强烈。  
他射了出来，那感觉比起快感更像是疼痛，持续不断的射精让他脑内有如炸开烟花，五感全消，快感淹没全身排山倒海，这绝顶的高潮让他都要怀疑他可以立即倒地死去。飞溅的精液空中四散，沾染到他深爱的脸庞上，他的埃弗雷特是那么的爱干净，他应该为他擦去这个，斯特兰奇想伸手过去碰他，但手却落了空。

他睁开眼，眼前是灰白一片。  
这无穷无尽的牢笼再次将他捕获，在这比死亡还漫长的无期徒刑里，精神的失落比身体的空虚更要让人想要自我了断，他想要抓住任何一个有形的东西，什么都好，任何人都行，只要能让他明确感知到自己是活着还是已经死去。  
但他什么都触碰不到，这个维度里空无一物，他已经快要不记得刚才还在他怀里的埃弗雷特和另一个埃弗雷特是什么模样。埃弗雷特是谁？这是谁的梦境？他已经想不起来了。  
  
斯特兰奇闭上眼，向更深的维度坠落而去。


End file.
